1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an exercise pattern control method and system for connecting rod locus-type exercise apparatus, specifically an integrated approach that establishes an exercise physiology database, an exercise resistance pattern database, and an exercise locus database. Referencing the relevant figures of sensed heart beat rate, leg angle speed, connecting rod length, a controller then calculates and processes all the database data and figures to accordingly control the length extension of the connecting rod relative to the current physiological condition of the user. As such, the present invention enables the exercise apparatus to have an operational means of locus configuration to effectively match the physiological condition of the user, thereby achieving utilization convenience, safety, and enhanced exercise efficacy.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional connecting rod locus-type exercise apparatus are currently available in a wide variety of arrangements such as jogging machines and elliptical exercise machines. The invention herein cite an example of such elliptical machines for purposes of explanation. A conventional elliptical machine, as indicated in FIG. 1, typically consists of handle rods 11 hinged to a base 10, a pull bar 12 at the top end of the said handle rods 11, a connecting rod 13 conjoined to bottom end of each handle rods 11, pedal board 14 slide rods 15 pivotably conjoined to the connecting rods 13, a transmission mechanism 20 on the said base 10, a shaft rotated by the said transmission mechanism 20, a crank rod 21 positioned on the end section of the said shaft, the said crank rod 21 also pivotably conjoined to one extremity of the said slide rod 15, with the other extremity of the said slide rods 15 capable of movement along a slotway 16 on the said base 10. However, the said conventional elliptical machine is not equipped with an advantageous structure that matches the physical build of the user or provides for jogging speed stride adjustments. The maximum distance from beginning to end of the two pedal boards 14 is fixed and given that the stride of individuals having long or short legs differs, when two such persons utilize the same fixed stride elliptical machine, one will feel that it does not match and is inappropriate. Furthermore, whether long- or short-legged, when the jogging speed is fast or slow, the human body normally takes longer steps at higher speeds and shorter steps at lower speeds. As such, conventional fixed stride elliptical machine structures are incapable of adaptively matching user requirements with exercise performance. Additionally, there are extension structure elliptical machines such as the one invented by Kuo Hai-pin filed under Taiwan Patent No. 441,368. However, such conventional elliptical machines only have a handle rod extension structure and the maximum distance between the pedal boards remains invariable. Furthermore, the said elliptical machine also lacks a crank rod length sensing structure and thus is incapable of supporting program designs that automatically control exercise locus patterning. As the said elliptical machine is obviously incapable of matching the different physical constitutions, strides, and jogging speeds of users with exercise patterns that automatically vary the maximum interval of the two pedal boards, it cannot meet ergonomic requirements or effectively attain optimal exercise efficacy. Furthermore, there is a conventional structure of a similar arrangement, namely an extension structure elliptical machine invented by Kuo Chun-chang and publicly disclosed as Patent No. 424,516. However, the said conventional elliptical machine is not equipped with an electric extension length and crank rod length sensing structure, and is incapable of supporting program designs that automatically control exercise locus patterning. Since the said elliptical machine like the preceding iteration is evidently incapable of matching the different physical constitutions, strides, and jogging speeds of users with exercise patterns that automatically vary the maximum interval of the two pedal boards, it similarly not ergonomically compliant and incapable of optimal exercise efficacy.
In view of shortcomings of the said conventional connecting rod locus-type exercise apparatus, including no means of matching user physical constitutions or jogging speed at different strides as well as automatically sensing and controlling changes in exercise locus, that renders them incapable of genuinely satisfying user exercise physiological requirements and effectively attaining optimal exercise efficacy, the applicant conducted extensive research and development based on many years of structural design experience that culminated in the successful development of the practical and functional invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a method and device capable of matching user physical constitution and jogging speed at different strides as well as the automatic sensing and controlling of changes in exercise locus configuration to effectively match the physical build and current physiological condition of the user, thereby genuinely satisfying user exercise physiological requirements and effectively attaining optimal exercise efficacy and other functions.
The invention herein establishes an exercise physiology database, an exercise resistance pattern database, and an exercise locus database, the content of which includes the sensed user heart beat, leg angle speed, and connecting rod length, and other relevant figures. A controller then calculates and processes all the database data and figures to accordingly control the length extension of the connecting rod relative to the current physiological condition of the user. As such, the present invention enables the exercise apparatus to have an operational means of locus configuration to effectively match the physiological condition of the user, thereby achieving utilization convenience, safety, and enhanced exercise efficacy.